


On Silver Wings

by clove



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Humor, M/M, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clove/pseuds/clove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet girl's life is thrown upside down when two digimon brothers, talking cats, transforming lockets, miniskirted heroes, and shadowy monsters enter her life. With Patamon and Impmon, and the inner senshi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Locket

Clutching her books to her chest a solitary girl navigated the crowded hallways of her high school to her locker. Throngs of girls formed crowds together, talking loudly, and flipping long stylish hair. Quickly she worked the dial of her lock and opened her locker her eyes locking on to her reflection. She really didn't know why she bothered with a mirror. It was actually there when she was first assigned her locker from whoever used it before. Long brown hair, green eyes, and a pale fair complexion stared back at her from the mirror. Tessa wouldn't say she was a beautiful girl, not ugly though. Tolerably pretty. No make up on her face, no product in her hair. She was just herself. Quickly she deposited her books from her last period of the day and started gathering up her bag.

Coming along the hall, flanked by a girl on each side came the queen bee of her class and up and coming bee of the school, Jessica Forest. As she approached and chatted with her perfect girlfriends she gave her a snarly look that said, 'move aside you know this is my time to get my stuff freak.'

Tessa turned her back to the approaching trio and moved over to allow Jessica to get into her locker without further confrontation. A high pitch squeal of "Sweetie!" announced to Tessa that the up and coming jock of the school and Jessica's boyfriend Matt was approaching. Sickening endearments were exchanged and Tessa rolled her eyes to herself as she pulled on her zip up hoodie. Slipping her shoulder straps on she slammed close her locker door and walked away from the everyday scene stifling a yawn. 'I don't know why I'm always so tired, not like I have a sizzling social life or my after class hours are packed with activities.'

"HI Tessa!" a loud scream reached Tessa's ears from the end of the hall way and she turned to see her best friend Samantha Pray sprinting toward her. She braced herself for another everyday occurrence, a rib-crushing-lift-you-off-the-floor bear hug. No matter how many times she protested Sam never relented in his after school greeting. After her feet hit the ground Tessa smiled at her friend and proceed toward the double doors and freedom side by side with her.

Sammie was everything Tessa thought she lacked. While Tessa was demure, quiet, and overlooked, Sammie was loud, expressive, and confident. She didn't care what others thought of her, she had the confidence to know who she was and not have it rocked by the judgment and cruelty of others. She wore sort pixie cut hair that never laid flat and had a fondness for temporary hair colors. If she had the time and the money she'd wear a different color every day of the week. Two piercings and one gauge earring graced both ears and large clomping combat boots that screamed 90's punk were her prized possession.

They hit the door and the late afternoon sunshine of a fall day greeted them, a welcome exchange from the harsh florescent world of the classroom. "Come on, I want to play you again," Sam said as she put her arm around Tessa's shoulders and walked with her among the throngs of students then down the steps of the school. The autumn had bleached the world of its color and the trees of most of their leaves signaling that winter was not far. Even with the chill in the air it was perfect walking weather to the cold harden Wisconsin girls.

"Again? Come on Sam I always beat you in Digimon." They walked past the buses and out to the road. Sam's mom commuted to work so she stayed at Tessa's house after school almost every day. As they walked off the main road and on to one of the many back roads, they stopped walking in single file and started to walk side by side. They lived in a small town and they would be able to see any cars coming, so the girls always walked like this. Conversations were just so hard to have in a straight line.

Sam smiled and came in close to her friend nudging her side with her elbow. "Sooooo," she drawled out, "Did you see Alex watching you? Oh my god! That boy is such a cutie!"

Tessa blushed and pushed her away playfully, "Whatever! Alex is one of Matt's friends."

Sam looked at me a bit confused, and eyebrow arched, "I thought you knew him."

Tessa wouldn't meet her friends gaze. "Of course I know him, we grew up together. So did everyone in my class, we've all been together since kindergartener. We were best friends all through elementary and middle school but then when we got into high school he started to get into all the jock sports stuff and I. . . I dunno I didn't really fit with that image. I made him look bad so I broke off our friendship." Sam was listening with rapt attention. She was a transfer new from half way through the school year last year and was soaking up all the information about her bestie should could. Tessa did not often talk about her prior social life to Sam, it was rather embarrassing since it really did not exist.

The two friends came to the beginning of Tessa's long dirt drive way. "You broke up a life long friendship because you wanted him to be happy? You think of everyone but yourself. Tessa, why do you keep doing things like that to yourself."

Tessa did not respond as they trudged up the dusty driveway toward the farmhouse. 'Because I lack self-esteem and am chronically depressed,' she told herself.

The old door creaked on its hinges as the entered from the porch into the kitchen and slugged off their packs on the tabletop. Suddenly Tessa felt her self sweep up from behind in the second bear hug of the day. "Hello, my dearest little sister!"

"Kyle!" Tessa exclaimed, "What are you doing here! Aren't you supposed to be at college? I didn't even see your truck" He dropped her and turned her around to face him. "And of course I'm your dearest sister, I'm your only sister."

"It's Thanksgiving break, we get to come home to gorge on free food and do laundry. Didn't ya know? I parked on the side of the barn to surprise you. Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" He rubbed his sister's hair roughly. Her brother was an undeclared freshmen in college just relishing his new-found freedom and caught up in the excitement of the "after high school" life. He stood a good foot taller than his sister, was lean, with thick wavy brown hair and blue eyes like their mother.

It took Sammie's help to extract Tessa from beneath her brothers hands. "You can harass your sister all vacation and on the holiday it self Kyle, I get her now!" Amidst Kyle's whines of protest Sammie dragged her friend up the stairs to her second story bedroom. As soon as the door closed her friend began to complain.

"You're brother is so messy! A real grease monkey, I mean literally." Tessa just smiled at the truth of the statement. Her brother was mechanically inclined and helped keep their mother's clunker of a car going as long as it did. Sammie flopped down hard on the bed with a rebounding bounce and fumbled around underneath the bed where they stored their cards. "Ah ha!" she exclaimed as she dragged out a rubber band bound cigar box. Tessa settled cross legged on the bed and pulled out her stack of cards from their shared box.

"Alright, we'll play for a bit OK. Like three games at the most. That's It." Tessa said to her silent grinning friend. Several hours later and many more than three games later Sam's cell began to buzz out her mother's ring tone. Glancing out her double hinged window they saw Sam's mother just pulling in front of the house. She walked with her friend down stairs and waved goodbye to her then went back in to cook dinner. Her mother was asleep, getting acclimated for her coming night shift and was still locked away in her bedroom. There was no way that her brother would make himself anything more than a slapped together sandwich so she cooked a meal for two and hung out with her brother until late in the evening. With another rough hair rub from her brother she slipped off back up stairs to bed. Stretching and yawning Tessa snuggled under her sheets and fell fast asleep.

Tappa tappa tappa. Screek.

Tessa awoke with a start and sat bolt up in bed. She scanned the rooms as her eyes adjusted to the moonlit room.

"Murrroow.." came a soft sound from outside her bedroom window. Curious she got to her feet and approached. Just outside on the over hanging roof sat a pure white cat. Making cooing noises Tessa quickly unlocked the window. "Aw come on in little kitty."

The cat turned and looked at her. It was then she noticed the strange yellow crescent-shaped mark on its forehead. Cocking its head to one side the cat regarded her. "Don't mind if I do!" Soft cat paws bounded from the ledge and into the room coming around to face her.

Tessa let out a sharp startled cry then quickly clasp her mouth shut. 'I must be asleep.' "You, You can talk." She said one hand still covering her mouth the other pointing at the little cat.

"Why yes, yes I can." The little white cat had a masculine sounding voice and brilliant blue eyes.

Tessa opened her eyes large, shook her head, then clamped her eyes close. To her dismay the cat was still sitting there, still staring at her when she opened her eyes. "Um.. ok am I missing something...? I must be dreaming right?"

The little cat shook his head. "Nope, not dreaming. I just need to give you something, she wouldn't want me too but this is my JOB." In front of the cat a small puff of mist began to materialize and then a locket appeared from the fog. He grabbed it in his mouth and walked over to Tessa, "Here, you'll know what to do with it when the time comes, keep it with you at all times!" She bent down and took it from his mouth. "Ok then, I'll see you around." And with that the white cat jumped up to the window and was gone just as quickly as he had come.

Tessa quickly stood and ran to the window holding the locket, and feeling very confused. Rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands she gave her head a shake and tossed the locket on her bedside table and collapsed into bed.


	2. The Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the digimon

Tessa's alarm clock sounded loudly in her ear. Lazily she groped around her night stand for the snooze button only to find the locket. Tessa's eyes shot open and she sat up quickly with the locket clutched in her hands. While still gazing at the mystery locket she reached over and switched off her alarm. "I can't believe it..." she breathed as she ran her fingers all over the locket examining it. It was silver with a long fine silver chain. Two wings were engraved on the front and try as she might she could not open it. Her whole body tingled and shook with the realization of what had happened the night before and what it meant. In a daze she got ready and went to school, the locket tucked safely under her shirt. When a talking cats materializes a locket out of thin air for you and tells you to keep I on you at all times, you keep it on you at all times. At no part in the day did Tessa find a time to confide in her friend the happenings of the night before and as they left the school at the end of the day she finally burst.

"Wait what?" Sammie stammered out.

"I know you won't believe me but it's true. Like right out of Sailor Moon, see look at it!" She pulled off the locket and handed to her friend. A skeptical look on her face but still curious Sam took the locket and examined it like Tessa had done that morning.

"I can't open it." She said right before she started to chew on it with her teeth.

"Hey!" Tessa snatched the silver locket from her friend's grasp and wiped it off on her shirt. "I could have told you that. I've fiddled with it all day." She put the necklace back on and carefully tucked the locket under her shirt again.

Sammie looked over at her quiet friend and smiled. "I believe you."

Tessa looked shyly at her friend. "Really...?"

Sam's smile widened. "Why would you like to me? And if it isn't true, you sure seem to believe it and as your friend I'll be your support while you recover from your mental illness."

Tessa sighed as Sam laughed. The two continued to walk down the road in silence. When you walk the back country roads as much as the two girls do you get accustomed to your ears and eyes playing tricks on you. That's what the two first thought the rustling sound they heard was, their mind playing tricks on them. The two stopped and looked out over a corn field where a lone tree stood in the middle, the last remaining leaves shaking violently. At the distance and with the loss of leaves they could tell there was something in the branches but not what exactly it was. The two stared in silence at the shaking tree then slowly turned to each other and exchanged glances. "Is mental illness contagious?" Sam asked.

Tessa let her bag slip from her shoulder and whacked Sammie playfully with it before letting it slump to the ground. "Come on," she said as she ran out into the field. "I'm not lying about last night, and now something else strange is happening. We have to check it out."

Sammie didn't need any encouraging to investigate and came to join her friend at the base of the tree. The two stared up into the branches. "There's definitely something up there Tessa."

Tessa approached the trunk and craned her head for a better look. She was surprised when a pink blur fell from the branches and into her open arms. It shook horribly and was mumbling to itself. Sam ran over to her. "What is it!?"

Tessa opened up her fold arms to see a Patamon looking up at her. His little hooved paws were up around his face and his big blue eyes were shiny with tears.

Sam started jumping around excitedly. "Oh my god, OH MY GOD! I can not believe it. A Patamon, a real life Patamon. He's soooo cute!"

"Sh, Sam you're scaring him." Tessa sat down with her back against the trunk and the little creature in her lap. Patamon curled up in on himself and covered his head with his hooves. "Aw, it's ok little guy. I won't hurt you." She coo'd at him and gentle stroked his head. The Patamon slowly stopped shaking and looked back up at Tessa and then his eyes began to well with tears again as he looked at something beyond her, something still in the tree.

Sam and Tessa turned and looked up in the tree just fast enough to see a pair of eyes disappearing in the scant leaf coverage. Sammie frowned at the leaves, "Hey you! I saw you!" Quickly she jumped up and grabbed the lowest branch; pulling herself up. Tessa stood again with Patamon in her arms and backed away from the tree as Sam began to climb. The eyes re-emerged and Sam reached out to grab the creature. "Ouch!" A black blur fell from the tree and landed on the ground with a thud. Sam jumped down to the ground. "It bit me!"

Tessa, still with Patamon clutched to her chest bent down by the creature. "Hey, are you ok?" At the sound of her voice the little creature jumped to his feet and backed up against the tree trunk. It was an Impmon. His dark purple skin shone in the late autumn light and his little ears were flattened against his head. He planted his hands on his hips and gave her a fierce scowl trying to appear tough. It might have worked but his cute little bandana and snaggle tooth detracted from his attempted tough persona.

Sam walked around to stand next to Tessa and knelt. "Aw, you might be a biting monster but you're still a cutie."

The scowl grew deeper and he turned to Sammie, "Hey, who you callin' cute?"

Reaching out quickly Sam flicked the little Imp's nose. "Who? You, of course you cutie."

Impmon's white muzzle turned red at being so easily teased by Sam. "What your business here eh?"

"We just came to check out the incredible shaking tree only to find it 's raining out digimon," replied Sam. "What's your business here?"

"Wailing on chumps," with that he motioned to Patamon.

"Wha- what the hell you little brat? Why are you picking on him? And how did you two get in the middle of corn field in Wisconsin"

"I dunno how we got her we just did ok! And he's my brother so I'll wail on him if I want to."

Sammie stared at him, "Are you telling us you're brothers with this cute little guy, ya little monster..."

Impmon stuck his tongue out at Sammie, "We are so brothers! We came from the same egg!"

Tessa looked down at Patamon, he was scraggly looking and dirty and Impmon didn't look any better. "You two look like you've been out here for a while. Are you hungry? My house isn't too far from here."

Impmon stuck out his tongue again and frown at her. The rumble from his stomach told her she was right and Impmon conceded that maybe he was a bit hungry.

Tessa smiled warmly. "Come on, follow us." She looked down at Patamon who finally gave her a smile. "We'll take care of you." The group walked back to the road and the girls picked up their bags. Sam and Tessa with Patamon in her arms walked along the road and Impmon trudged through the weeds taking joy in ripping out plants that were in his way. As they walked up the drive-way Tessa's home came into view. Her family were not farmers, only renters. Their landlords were the farmers who owned the land surround them and also owned the large red barn next to the house. A security lamp stood on a large pole next to the barn. "Ok I'm going to get them some food. Sam can you take them into the barn I'll meet you there." Tessa gently tried to untangle Patamon's little paws from her shirt so she could give him to Sam. He shook his head and held on tighter.

"Oh, you baby!" Impmon teased. Sammie bent down and hit him on the back of the head.

"Hey!"

"Be nice!" Sammie yelled. Impmon just stuck his tongue out at her. Finally she untangled the little piggish digimon with reassurance she would be back and placed him into Sam's arms.

"Impmon, that's not nice either..." Tessa said while going into the house. She quickly grabbed a few items for making sandwiches, juice, and chips before dashing back outside and into the barn. The barn smelt like dust and hay and she climbed up into the loft to join the others. Tessa began to set out the food but before she could set to work making the PB & J sandwiches Impmon snatched the loaf of bread and Patamon snatched up the jar of peanut butter. The girls laughed as the little Patamon became hopelessly covered in sticky peanut butter from nose to stubby tail. Sammie grabbed the jelly before he could get into that too.

Tessa began to pour them all drinks. "You two are so messy!"

Impmon gave her a look and mumbled something through a mouthful of food, "mah mer mada!"

Tessa smiled while Sammie just looked irritated. "Shallow your food before you speak!" she yelled.

The Impmon gulped down a mouthful. "Ah, just shut up!"

"Hey!"

"I guess I'll have to keep them," Tessa said to Sam as she attempted to mop off some peanut butter for Patamon's face. "You obviously don't' get along with Impmon and we could barely get Patamon off of me." Impmon gulped down his juice cup and went to take his brothers. Tessa saw him reaching for it and gave his clawed hand a little smack. "Don't do that, it's not nice! I can just pour you some more." Impmon made a sound of indifference and finished off Patamon's drink anyways who was now in tears.

"Sammie! Come get out here!" A voice called, Sammie's mother.

"I've gotta go. Have fun with these two! I still can't believe it!" Sammie called while sliding down the ladder and running out the barn door. Tessa sighed and poured the two new glasses. Patamon flew into her lap to have his drink, not trusting his brother. Tessa repositioned Patamon and herself so that she was in between the two brothers. Now that the two were separated they were able to finish off their meal in peace. While they finished the air was cooling as the sun began to set.

Tessa looked down at the two brothers who looked satisfied but chilled. "So, are you two going to stay here, or back to your tree?"

Impmon brushed his nose with the back of his hand to avoid answering her. Patamon fluttered up to the level of her face. "Can we?" he asked in a squeaky voice.

Tessa smiled and nodded. "Of course you can. But I'm afraid you'll have to stay in the barn." Patamon's eyes began to brim with tears.

"Why can't we go in with you?" He asked. Impmon too seemed to want an answer.

Tessa sighed. It was getting cold outside. "Okay, if you promise to be on your best behavior I can take you inside with me okay? We have to make sure my brother and mom don't see you though." She gathered up the trash and left over food and led the brothers out of the barn. Patamon fluttered to Tessa's shoulder and settled there while Impmon followed close to her heel. The security light had sparked to life while they were in the barn and it lit their way to the house. Carefully they climbed the stairs and Tessa cringed as the door creaked open. Her brother had been gone all after noon and now lay on the couch in front of the TV sleeping away. Tessa reached down and picked up Impmon before scampering up the stairs, dashing into he room, and clamping the door shut.

"Okay, this is my room. You guys will be staying her tonight, and only here!" she stressed as she set Impmon down. "But first you little piggy have to get cleaned up," Tessa said pointing to Patamon who was excitedly fluttering around the room. She teasingly snatched him from the air and he squealed happily in response. "You, you stay here."

"Ya ya," Impmon responded before blowing a raspberry.

It took nearly 20 minutes to clean up the little digimon. Most of the time was spent trying to get a hold of him again after he wiggled free with the help of the soap she was using and flew around the bathroom. Water and suds were everywhere and Tessa mopped up everything as best she could while Patamon burrowed into a big fluffy towel. Finally the two went back to her bed room. She opened the door and was aghast to find Impmon settled on her bed disemboweled several of her stuffed animals. Stuffing and bits of fabrics littered the bed covering and the floor. "Hey!"

"What? I was bored, besides you got enough already!" he said defensively.

Tessa rolled her eyes and looked around the room for some place to put the two, picking up bits of fluff and animals as she did so. "I thought I said best behavior..." she mumbled to herself.

"Hm... I guess you two could sleep in the bed with me..." she said while going through her closet looking for something for the brothers to sleep on.

"I like that idea!" Impmon said as he jumped on her bed, "Your bed is comfy!"

"Well I'm not sure it's all that comfy, but more comfy then a tree limb." After coming up with nothing in her closet of any use Tessa finally settled on sharing her bed as the best idea. She double checked that her door was locked, shut off her lamp, and climbed into bed. She was careful to separate the brothers. Impmon faced the wall while Patamon snuggled in close to her. Tessa was surprised how easily the brothers fell asleep. She soon was asleep herself and the three slept through the night.

While the three slept a figure came to rest on the peak of the barn, hidden from the view of the security light. The figure wrapped his cape around himself and knelt to balance on the balls of his feet.

"Do you know her Prince?" The figure turned to the speaker, a small black cat with a crescent shaped yellow marking on it's forehead. It had a feminine voice and bright yellow eyes.

He sighed and turned back to look at Tessa's window, "Yes, I know her, although I haven't been there for her recently... she was my best friend. I actually used to climb through her window all the time and we used to play in the barn."

"It would seem to me that from the way your watching her you were a bit more than friends..." the cat mused it's eyes locked on him and it's tailing swaying slightly.

The boy looked at the cat with a faint blush on his face, "What? No, nothing like that" he stammered out. "Come on Luna, we'd better get home." As quickly as they came, the two figures disappeared from the barn roof and into the night.


	3. Mayhem makers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impmon gets into trouble and the girls need to decide what to do with the brothers when they are at school

On Silver Wings – Chapter 3 – Mayhem Makers

Through her sleeping mind Tessa heard a squeaking voice call out to her. Suddenly there was a thud on her chest that knocked her breath away and woke her up. Staring down at her with is big blue eyes was Patamon. She gently pushed the little digimon down into her lap as she sat up. Rubbing at her eyes she grabbed for her alarm clock which read 5:34.

"What, what is so important you had to wake me up?" Tessa said irritably. She swung her feet over the side of her bed and slipped on a pair of worn comfy slippers. Patamon was in the air. He was fluttering around her head and stammer on his words.

"Patamon, spit it out what's up?" Tessa asked as she stretched her arms high above her head. Suddenly a thought struck her and she made a quick sweep of the room. "Patamon, where's Impmon?"

Downstairs in the kitchen Impmon tossed an empty box of coco puffs across the room. As he sucked off the chocolate dust from his grubby little fingers he went back into the cabinet in search of another box to devour.

"Oh. My. God."

Impmon turned to face a horrified Tessa with a mouth stuffed and over flowing with frosted flakes. The whole kitchen was a mess. Empty packages and the remains of cereal and and half an empty bottle of vegetable oil littered the floor. Impmon choked down his mouth full and waved at her. "Hi."

Tessa's face morphed from shock to anger as she stomped over to Impmon; bits of food crunching under her fluffy slippers. She reached down and snatched him up by the back of the neck and held him up to eye level. "Listen, I have one hour until my brother wakes. That means you have one hour to help me clean up this mess," She hissed out through clenched teeth before dropping the little Imp on his bottom. Tessa didn't like to be mean but she could tell that if she was ever going to get control of the little monster she had to be firm. Without waiting for a response she went into the closet where they kept their cleaning supplies and brought out a broom, dust pan and array of cleaners.

Patamon giggled from behind his little hooves and in a sing-song voice said, "You got in trouble!"

Impmon glared at his brother. "Aw, shut up why don't you!" He crouched down, prepared to jump at the fluttering digimon, just as Tessa reentered the room. She scowled at him and dumped the cleaning supplies right next to Impmon.

"Here, now get to work!" Impmon seemed a little stunned at her firm behavior. Tessa let out a slow breath. "Ok... I'm going to go up stairs, take a shower, and get ready for the day. When I get back I expect things to be done. Patamon, watch him and make sure he doesn't cause any more damage." With that she left the two and trudged up the stairs. As she let the hot water pour over her, she felt her anger start to dwindle and she started to consider how she handled the situation. Impmon needed a firm authority to stay in line but she was now wondering if she wasn't to harsh on the little creature. Tessa emerged from the shower, toweled off, and got hastily dressed. She wrapped a towel around her still wet hair and descended the stairs again to see how the brothers had made out in the kitchen.

She was pleasantly surprised at the brothers progress. Patamon flew a broom across the floor while Impmon scooped up the dust into a dust pan and dumped it into the kitchen trashcan. As she entered the room Patamon dropped his broom, which landed with a smack on Impmon's head, and flew into Tessa's arms. Giggling he nuzzled into her neck. With a smile on her face, Tessa tickled the little digimon.

"Hey you! Good job, very nice. Let me help with some of that oil though, it's so hard to get cleaned up." She picked up a roll of paper towels and a spray bottle of cleaner and began to mop up the oily mess while the brothers began to close up the cabinets and drawers. Impmon took the moment to take a swipe at his brother from the broom incident. By the time they had all finished it was 6:05. Tessa got out the remaining boxes of cereals, some bowels, and spoons and set up the table. Sighing she went to to open the fridge to get some milk and juice to find out her hands were covered in sticky oil. She looked down at the brothers and found the same was true for them except it was all over and coated with sugar cereals.

"Okay, follow me you two." Tessa said as she led the way out of the kitchen. Since his scolding Impmon had become quiet and complicate and followed behind Tess with his brother fluttering above him. She led them up the stairs and to the end of the hall. With one hand on the knob and one hand behind Impmon she opened the door and pushed the little digimon inside. "Time to wash up!" She knew Patamon saw the tub as a time to play but she guessed rightly that Impmon took the opposite opinion as evident by his frantic clawing at the door knob. She ran the water hot and grabbed Impmon around the middle. Patamon dove into the bubbly water and began to flap his wings around while Impmon was forced into the water. He squirmed horribly but eventually gave into his fate and let Tessa clean him up. After much splashing the two were finally clean and Tessa plopped them into a fluffy towel and smuggled them into her room and setting them on the unmade bed.

No sooner had the two untangled themselves from the towel then the sound of Tessa's brother's door was heard. Quickly she opened her door and slammed it shut blocking it with her body. Although she was trying to appear casual she appeared, she was the picture of suspicion. Her brother was walking down the hall toward the bathroom room rubbing sleep from his eyes. As he approached her he stopped and frowned at her, something was up. She gave a big wary smile and laughed awkwardly. Her brother narrowed his eyes and appeared to think it was too early to bother and walked past her to the bathroom. Breathing a sigh of relief, Tessa slipped back into her room.

Tessa let a genuine smile grace her lips at the sight of Patamon giggling and burrowing into her comforter and locked her door. Impmon, on the other hand, was going through her CDs and tossing them to the floor.

"Hey!" Tessa said loudly. His eyes snapped to meet hers at the sound of her voice.

With a CD still clutched in a clawed hand he said with complete innocence, "What?"

Tessa pulled the towel from her head and ran her hands through her hair. It was becoming more apparent that there was no way she could leave the two little digimon alone. There was only one thing to do.

"Kyle..." Tessa drawled out sweetly from the kitchen doorway. She clutched at the door frame as she spoke, hiding half of her body from view.

Kyle rolled his eyes and swallowed down a mouth full of cereal and milk. "Yes dearest sister of mine?" He replied in the same sweet voice. "What do you require of me?"

Biting on her bottom lip and with her hands clasp behind her back Tess approached the kitchen table. "Kyle do you remember that one anime show I made you watch called Digimon?"

Kyle groaned in remembrance. "Ya, what about it sister?" Tessa plastered a smile on her face and walked around to face her brother. Her hands were no longer behind her back but holding something in front of her.

"I've got a big secret for you.."

Kyle scoffed. "What you adopted some little monsters?" He laughed at his own joke and turned to his sister. His laugh got caught in his throat and his jaw hung open. Clutched in front of her, Tessa held on to Impmon and Patamon. He looked from the two little creatures and then back at his sister.

"Yep."

"W-wait. You want me to do what?" Kyle asked setting down his glass of OJ. "Hey! Get your hands outta there!" He yelled at Impmon. The little monster was trying to dig into his cereal bowl, for a third time. The little purple imp stuck his tongue out in response and retreated back to Tessa's side of the table. He plopped down and stole from his brother's bowl instead.

Patamon's eyes welled up and he began to cry. Tessa reached over and took Impmon's hand out of his brothers bowl and began to refill his own bowl. "Come one Kyle, I can't take them to school and they need to be watched. I can't just lock them in my room, they would tear it to pieces. Impmon already slaughtered half my stuffed animals and tore up the kitchen." Kyle looked away and shook his head. "Oh come on! You're not even working! Please Kyle! Please please please PLEASE!"

"alright just shut up!" Kyle yelled at his sister. The brothers had stopped eating and watched the sibling's fight.

Impmon turned to his brother. "I'm sure glad you ain't a girl, I don't think I could take all the whining!" He declared. This got a loud laugh out of Kyle.

Tessa turned to him. "Hey! That's-"

Before she could finish her thought the sound of a car crunching up the drive cut her off. It was Sammie's mom dropping her off. Before her mom could even get the car to a full stop she was out the door, up the porch steps, and burst through the kitchen door. Her look of excitement turned to dread as she spotted Kyle sitting at the table.

"Hey, Kyle..." she said uncertainly.

Kyle rose to his feet and pulled his sister to her. "Oh hey! It's Sammie! Time for you to go huh?" He pushed her toward the door and tossed her bag to her. "Have a great day! And don't worry I'll look after your little treasures!" He called after Tessa as she climbed into the back seat of the car. Tessa sighed and should have felt relieved that she had someone to watch the little digimon but instead she felt dread creeping up. 'Hopefully the house is intact when we get back...' she said to herself as the car pulled down the drive and onto the road.


	4. Late breaking news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First the real live digimon, now sailor scout sightings?

As the teacher droned on at the front of the class Alex slumped onto his desk. His arms folded and his chin resting atop them. He let out a sigh and without realizing it his eyes wandered up to the right most row of the classroom. There sat Tessa. Although only her back and long dark hair greeted his eyes he could tell from her slanted posture she was most likely on her desk as well and as bored as he was. Shifting his angle slightly he could see her fingers fidgeting with a long silver chain with a locket on it. Locket? His head snapped up as he caught sight of the silver object. It was too away to make out completely but he was sure it resembled-

BRRRRNG!

His thoughts were interrupted by the end of period bell and as Tessa quickly got to her feet and dashed from the classroom his examination ended as well. A rough slapped on his shoulder form a classmate and teammate brought him back to the present and he too gathered his things and left for practice. A heaviness fell over him that he was unable to shake the rest of the afternoon. He missed her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tessa dumped her books, pulled on her jacket, and shouldered her bag. Since her brother was home he was going to pick them up so they didn't have to walk home for a few days. Sammie bounded up to her friend with a tooth Chester cat grin and lifted off the group with a hug. She oozed excitement and enthusiasm and it quickly infected Tessa. Silently they exchanged looks that said 'I can't believe we have real live digimon waiting at the house!' Even though she spent the night and suffered the morning with the little creatures; Tessa's body still tingled with the unbelievability of it all.

"You wouldn't be so excited if you dealt with the little monsters this morning," Tessa teased as she walked side by side with her bestie. As Tessa craned her neck above the throng of escaping students for her brothers truck Sammie jabbered on in hushed whispers. Digimon that, locket this.

Tessa blushed and hushed her friend. "You are gonna blow everything! Everyone already has us pegged as weirdos. Come on, I see Kyle's truck." Tessa drug her friend along to her brother's truck while she responded with mumbles about liking being weird.

As they made their way to his truck the football field came into view. Post season was underway for high school football already. Sammie hooked her friend's arm and with a slight grin whispered to her friend in a sing-song voice, "Look who it is!" Tessa glanced over to the field and saw Alex taking in a deep drink from the long make-shift water fountain. He was dripping in sweat in his practice uniform and as he straightened and wiped his mouth with the back of is arm his eyes focused on hers. Tessa's cheek took on a furious shade of red and with Sammie giggling beside her quickly climbed into the cab of the truck and slid in next to her brother.

Before Kyle could comment on the tomato shade of red his little sister's cheeks had taken Sammie leaned over and asked how the boys were. Kyle faced forward and eased the truck from the curb with a sly grin on his face. "Oh, I introduced them to the TV- they love it. Kept them outta trouble. Oh, the little pig loves soaps."

"Aw Kyle, you go him hooked on soaps?" His sister complained.

"Yep," he replied. "Everything from Young and the Restless to General Hospital. Finally got a soap buddy."

Sammie leaned forward to get into the conversation. "What 'bout Impmon? What does he like?"

"Oh, he's into a bit of everything kind of a coach potato," he replied with a shrug.

Tessa wasn't completely thrilled that her brother had gotten them addicted to TV but it was comforting to know she had a ready and easy distraction from a bored Impmon's potential destruction. The rest of the ride home Kyle filled them in on the brothers day, which basically consisted of TV. He hid them under the numerous couch pillows when their mother came home and ate before going to bed. Apparently her brother had grown attached to Impmon. The two were lazy with an 'I don't care' attitude' that made them mesh easily. They were both just jerks too.

The truck rolled up the drive and before he had even shifted into park Sammie was out the door with a cry of "Where are those little TV addicts!" Kyle sighed as he pulled out the keys and Tessa giggled at her friend's actions as she slipped from the cab. As they walked through the door they saw Sammie leaning over the back of the couch giving the brothers one of her huge hugs. Patamon giggled and hugged back but Impmon seemed to be more under the impression she was trying to kill him and was desperately trying to claw his way out of her steel grip.

"Aw geez," Kyle said as he ran a hand through is hair. "Lay off 'em will ya? You're crushing the little buggers."

Tessa walked around to the front of the couch and carefully extracted Impmon from her friend's grasp and settled him comfortably in her arms.

"Really Sam," she muttered as she walked into the kitchen. Impmon scrambled from her arms to settled on her shoulder while she rummaged around the room to see what they had available for dinner.

Kyle slid on to the couch with his legs hanging over the side. "Is that why you don't have any pets? Your parents too scared to see what you'd do to them. Oh wait! That already happened didn't it!"

Sammie turned around to face the grinning Kyle, if looks could kill, then whomped him with a pillow. As he chuckled away she nuzzled the ever affectionate digi-pig. Her mom had to run errands after work tonight and on the car ride to school Sammie and Tessa convinced her to let Sam stay the night. Tessa's mom wouldn't mind she never did.

The large group settled in to start making dinner. Sammie with Patamon fluttering excitedly around the two girls heads joined her friend in the kitchen. Somewhere between getting out ingredients and utensils Impmon slipped of her Tessa's shoulder and to Kyle then the two vanished from sight. It was a messy affair between the three of them but fun. Same was hopeless in the kitchen and with his stubby hooves Patamon was more apt to drop something so it fell to Tessa to lead the way.

At an early age Tessa took to the kitchen because of her mom's busy schedule and her father's absence. Her brother burnt water so she always fed her big brother too. It was just one of those few things she felt she could do well and took enjoyment from. With her guidance the trio managed a nice meal of pasta and assorted sauteed veggies, warm crust bread, and made from scratch brownies. After finding the two missing members in Kyle's room, Kyle claimed introducing him to decent music, they all piled around the table to a family meal. A very strange family but a family feel non the less. Patamon's joy was on display for everyone to see while Impmon's happiness was more muted but still present; no matter how he denied it when teased by Sam.

After they finished their meal they filed into the living room. Kyle was sprawled over the couch with Impmon sitting in the crook of his bent knees filling in the rest of the couch. The girls sat on the floor with their backs to the couch with a very happy Patamon between them. After a day of junk TV and soaps the two girls were determined for the boys to get something useful from the day and decided to have them watch the local news.

Kyle flipped through the channels to his favorite news station. Which Sammie informed the digimon was only because the co-anchor was single with a nice rack. Kyle happily admitted to this.

"Stop bickering, turn it up Kyle." Kyle held up the remote and the busy news lady's voice filled the room.

"We have late breaking news, in the city of Atlanta Georgia, believe it or not, a strange monster like creature has appeared. This is not a hoax and has many confirmations," the blonde said. The three humans exchanged looks and wordless all asked 'digimon?'

The camera cut to the main anchor. "That's right Diana, a strange tall shadowy humanoid that witness say was completely black with red slitted eyes. It was said to move along the ground seamlessly with long thin extremities."

"Yes, but what's even stranger than the creature is what came to the rescue of it's victims," replied the Blonde. "We have a local KARE affiliate reporter on scene as we speak. We will now cut to him."

The cameras cut to the news room to a darkened streets of Atlanta. Cop cars were seen with their lights flashing behind a bespectacled news reporter as crowds of curious citizens milled around the scene.

"Perch Perkins here for 11 Alive on scene in the streets of downtown Atlanta where the only thing stranger then the villains were the heroine. Early this evening several strange humanoid creatures appeared in the street and began attacking the citizens. Witnesses say the creatures would grasp a person around the neck, lift them into the air and appear to suck something from their mouths. The debate about were this is some kind of soul or life force is an argument to have on another day. Whatever it was that it was taking from the person, it would soon drain them and move on to the next victim."

The reporter motioned to the scene behind him and the camera man zoomed in. "As you can see there are all kinds of government officials as well as scientists and a few priests milling around the scene with the police. Whatever substance that was being extracted from the helpless people has launched an instant frenzy for identification."

The camera zoomed out and focuses back on the reporter. "Like I said the heroine of this event is even more amazing then whatever terrorized citizens today. As the creature was on its third victim it was hit by a beam of light. The thrower was said to be a young girl in a leotard, orange skirt, bejeweled tiara, small orange heels and a collar reminiscence of a sailor. After launching a second beamed attack the creature let out a shriek and evaporated before stunned on lookers. All that is left is a black smear on the pavement which investigators are crowded around as we speak. In all the chaos of the event the girl slipped away. Back to you in the studio."

"Alright," replied the anchorman. "Thank you for that. We'll keep you all posted as soon as we get more information in. It's time for commercial break." Kyle muted the TV as the commercials came on and stared at his sister with an open mouth.

"Dear sister, would that happen to be from that anime Sailor Moon you would always make me suffer through?"

The two girls too were stunned and Tessa simply nodded in response.

Sammie suddenly came to herself and burst into loud laughter. "I can not believe it! THIS IS AWESOME!" She pointed to Tessa. "AND YOUR ONE OF 'EM!"

Kyle's eye brow raised. "Wait, say what?" Tessa, still in shock and now slightly red-faced, tugged at the silver cord around her neck and pulled out the locket.

Sam was on her feet. "A talking cat gave you a strange locket, now there are monsters running around the south, and a mini-skirt-sailor-suit-wearing girl defeated it? Yea! I think that means you're on of em girlfriend."

Kyle quickly reached down and pulled the chain and locket from his sister. Impmon and Patamon too were staring closely at it. Tessa protested but he held out an arm to hold her at bay. She gave his arm a painful pinch and snatched it back from her brother's grip.

Patamon fluttered up to Tessa's shoulder and sat on it like his brother had done earlier in the day. "What's a Sailor Moon?"

Kyle rolled on to his back on the couch, stretched out his legs, and rubbed his arm where is sister assaulted him. "It's this crappy repetitive magic girl show. These school girls transform into tiny dresses and fight the same monsters over and over again."

Impmon clamored onto Kyle's chest. "Like they said on the TV? Like that girl?"

"Ya, I dunno I guess mutant. What the hell is going on? Digimon are real and now Sailor Moon. Oh dudes, what if I'm like super sayain and don't even know it. That's be boss."

Tessa slipped her necklace back on. "I don't know what happening but it could be dangerous. I mean those shows are filled with enemies and monsters. I mean the sailor scouts die a bunch of times in the show."

Kyle scoffed, "Ya monsters that get their asses handed to them by little girls in mini-skirts."

"Shut up super sayian. Those girls could kick your ass too."

The two began to fight with Kyle mumbling something about letting those girls beat on him. Tessa played with the locket in her fingers, turning it over and over. 'How do I get it to work?' she wondered with a sigh. 'Where is a talking cat when you need one?'

"Alright, I'm going to bed my head hurts. Come on Sam." Before her friend could reply she was already on her feet and headed up the stairs. Sammie was following quickly with Patamon on her shoulder and Impmon trailing behind them. Like the night before Impmon and Patamon settled into her bed with her while Sammie staked out a spot on the floor.

Before she drifted off she remembered the craziness of the morning and the rolled over the face Impmon and poked him lightly on the nose. "Hey, I want to say sorry about this morning. What you did was wrong and it was a mess but I didn't mean to sound so mean, okay?"

Impmon pulled the sheet up to cover his reddening muzzle and muttered "ya whatever toots" before rolling away from her. Tessa smiled and rolled onto her back. absentmindedly she touched her locket. Maybe tomorrow she'd find out how to open it.


	5. Internet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Video of what happened in Atlanta surfaces and the three decide how to puzzle out the locket

Tessa woke up inexplicably early the next day. One of those days when you wake up at 6 am and feel completely rested. 'What a waste! A whole day to sleep in and I wake up like it's time for school.' It was the Saturday before Thanksgiving so her brother would be staying home for another week. She thought it must be nice to have such big breaks. She carefully untangled Patamon from her arms and slipped from her bed. Her mind was still trying to grasp the news they heard last night and the locket that now hung on her neck.

She stepped around Sam's spot on the floor and sat down in front of her computer. Bring up her browser she typed into the search bar "girl fighting shadow in Atlanta." Sure enough pages of internet pages, news articles, and videos pop up on her screen. She wasn't surprised that videos would surface eventually because the attack happened on a downtown street. She turned down her volume and clicked on a video titled "OMG NOT FAKE CRAZY SHADOWS AND HOT MINI SKIRT GIRL!"

"Oh my god oh my god!" came the voice of the phone holder. The screen streaked violently from side to side as the cameraman ran. The picture steadied as the cameraman hunkered down behind a parked car. The camera phone holder continued, "This is unbelievable! These like shadow thing came out of no where- OH! There it is now." A tall black mass glided into view. Although the new cast the night before said it had legs, Tessa couldn't see any but it did have grotesquely long arms. It was easily ten feet tall. The creatures arched it's back over and hung its head low. The grainy video made it hard to see if it had any facial features.

"Holy shit!" the cameraman whispered to himself. "That thing is huge!"

"Holy shit that thing IS huge!" Tessa nearly fell out of her chair. Sammie was right behind her with her mouth gaping open.

Tessa, still clutching her chest, scolded her friend, "Jeez Sammie! Give me a heart attack wow..."

Sam wasn't paying attention instead jabbed a finger at the screen. Tessa quickly turned her head forward again to see a bright flash of light smash into the creature.

"Crescent beam!" Sammie said in an excited murmur.

"Sailor Venus?" Tessa wondered aloud.

The picture bounced around again as the cameraman exclaimed, "Holy shit what just happened!" As he steadied the camera a girl ran into view. Like with the creature, they couldn't make out her face but she wore the colors for sailor Venus.

Sammie clasp her friend's shoulders excitedly and jumped around squealing "It's real it's real it's real!" All her noise awoke the brothers. Patamon yawned and slowly fluttered over to the girls while Impmon grabbed a pillow and tossed it at Sam; hitting her square in the back before bundling up in Tessa's comforter and snorting out his displeasure.

The new Venus cried out in a cheery fashion, "Alright that's enough!" She launched another attack, the screen when bright white again, the creature shrieked and vaporized. The video quickly cut off. The two girls were still in shock.

Tessa rubbed at her eyes. "I need a shower" she said before stumbling out of the room. Sammie jumped into the chair and settled Patamon into her lap. While she washed up Sam surfed the net looking for answers. There really weren't any. No one knew anything but anime nerds at every corner of the internet were freaking out. The two girls tried and failed to extract Impmon from the blankets then went down stairs with Patamon to making some waffles for breakfast. While Tessa was mixing up the batter and working the waffle iron with Patamon on her shoulder, Sam was on the couch watching the local news. They were rehashing everything they had already read up online. A bed-headed Kyle came down stairs and shoved over Sammie to watch the news replay the internet video the girls had already seen.

"Ya know," Kyle said as he sat down to the table next to Tessa. "Even if you have a magical locket the odds of you actually using it around here are like zero. Atlanta is a big city and according to our sign post, we're still considered a village."

Sam smiled slyly at him from across the table. "Kyle, are you suggesting we drive into the cities to try and encounter these monsters?" Tessa nearly choked on her waffle at the suggestion.

Kyle looked between the two girls with a girl and threw up his hands. "Hey hey, I'm just saying they're not around here. I'm not suggesting putting my dear little sister in harm's way but what I am saying is that a locket given to you by a talking cat is a locket I consider to be given for some kind of reason." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder to the TV in the living room. "And according to recent reports that purpose seems to be kicking the ass of shadowy freaks." At this point in the conversation Impmon came into the kitchen with an irate look on his face; outraged that the eating had started without him. He jumped on a chair between the two siblings and began to stuff his face with waffles.

Kyle turned his attention to the little monster. "Dude, don't be stupid." He pried out a half eaten waffle from Impmon's mouth and slapped it on the plate. "Syrup dude, nectar of the gods." Impmon watched as a puddle of sugar liquid drown his mangled waffle. "Ya, let's get you a sugar high little monster." He slapped down the bottle. "Oh, what was I saying-"

"No Kyle and NO Sam."

"Wha! How can you just say no!" Her brother protested. "I know you're curious cause I know I am. Besides there's always a possibility we could find more digimon too right? Don't they like to muck around in cities too? Hey dude-" he prodded Impmon who was piling on my syrup on a new waffle. "If you had the choice you'd rather land in a big city then in a tree in a field right?" The little digimon absent mindlessly nodded, more interested in his food.

"Come on!" Sammie complained. "Besides Christmas is next month right? So we can kill three birds with one stone. Searching for the perfect gift, searching for more digimon, and searching for creepy shadow freaks. Lets make a day of it!"

Kyle laughed and high-fived Sammie. "Awesome."

Tessa felt out numbered. "Are you suggesting what I think you are?"

"Heck ya! Mall of America!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of short I know, just kind of a set up for everything. Next chapter Tessa figures out her locket!


	6. MOA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let go to the mall! A scout makes their appearance.

In retrospect, the drive to Mall of America isn't a long one considering you had one of the largest malls in the country within an hour and half, it just felt... like.. FOREVER. A fact Sammie very vocally announced, numerous... numerous times. Sammie was vocal anyways which is why she was banned from sitting next to Kyle in his truck and banned to the far side of the cab but the addition of the two pint size sugar buzzed digimon added fire to the fuel. In the mirror Kyle gave his sister a knowing look, a look and a tooth-filled creepy grin that said 'you'd help bury the bodies wouldn't you darling sister?' Which she responded with a look that said 'This wasn't my idea; you were all for this outing remember?'

Securely pinned in Tessa's lap was Patamon who was trying excitedly and frantically to escape her grasp so he could flutter around the interior of the car again, not only distracting her brother but also letting anyone glancing over from their car that he was in there. Impmon was doing a pretty good job of letting people know he was there by repeatedly sticking his tongue out at anyone whose car got alongside theirs long enough.

The only time Sam was quiet at all was when she was busy typing on her phone, searching for anymore information that might help them out with their "quest" as she called it. Tessa watched the scenery flow by. It had not yet snowed but the world looked as though the color had been seeped from it. It wouldn't be long until they were blanketed with snow that stayed for well into March and possibility into April. A sense of apprehension gripped at her and she nervously fumbled with her locket rubbing it between her fingers.

After what did really seem like forever they pulled off the highway and where navigating the massive parking ramps for a spot. Being November the mall was more crowded than usual and Tessa was already feeling sick to her stomach. They three had planned to hid the digimon away in backpacks while they trekked the mall. Impmon slung in a pack on Kyle's shoulder and Patamon nestled in a large side saddle purse of Sammie's, to keep Tessa free to kick ass as her brother put it. How they were going to keep the sugar-highed digimon cramped into bag out of sight and quiet wasn't something they had really thought about. The trio didn't really think much through.

Finally, Kyle found a spot in 'Alaska' and he shifted into park and turned off the engine. He turned and with a serious 'I'm the oldest one here so listen to me' kind of look addressed the others. "Okay, you two," he pointed to the digimon, "STAY. IN. YOUR. BAGS. Don't be jerks-faces just chill." He then leaned down it pointed squarely at Impmon. "Especially you, you little monster. You're getting a ride with me so you better behave or I'm gonna dump you the shark tanks." Not one to be intimidated Impmon brazenly stuck out his tongue while making sure he was out of grabbing distance. "We've got the three levels, the Skydeck, SeaLife, and the park in the middle. Remember," He pointed to himself, "Level one," then at his sister, "Level two," and then at Sammie, "Level Three." Keep in touch with cells and once we've all made a complete pass we'll meet up at the park and go from there."

"Wow," Sammie said as she slipped her bag strap over her head, "You thought this out on the way in didn't you captain."

"Oh hells ya I did," Kyle responded as he reached below the seats for his well-worn pack. With some difficulty, and some bit fingers from Impmon, they got the digimon stuffed into the bags and climbed out of the cab heading toward the entrance. Kyle whacked his bag when Impmon's voice complaining about the smell of his bag was heard. The group separated to their floors and Tessa was soon wandering around alone through throngs of people on the second floor.

She pretended to window shop as her gaze swept over the crowded walkways. People seemed rushed into a holiday shopping madness but no signs of terror from monsters at all. About the time she was hoping she hoping she's worn better shoes her cell buzzed. She reached into her pocket and flipped open the screen to see a text from her brother to her and Sam. "Nothing here," it read. "Anything for you guys?" Both girls replied in the negative and all decided to head to the park. Sighing Tessa thrust her phone into her back pocket and started around a curve of the mall to find an entrance to the park.

As she rounded a corner she saw it and she froze in place. It appeared among a large crowd of walking shoppers, tall, thin, and black. The only color was it red eyes that shone like a simmer coal.

Tessa's heart stopped. People were screeching and scattering around her, jostling her back and forth. She clutched at the walkway railing to steady herself. Her locket was tightly held in her hand. Quickly she darted inside a nearby storefront which had been emptied as the staff and shoppers scattered. Trying to stop herself from hyperventilating she pressed her back up against a wall and brought her locket up to her lips.

"Please," she whispered to it. "Please, I need to do something." She glanced out at the scene as the shadow figure dropped one shopper and started searching for the next. Her mouth gaped as a young boy darted into grabbing distance, crying and screaming for his mommy, and the shadow turned on him. "Please!" She screamed to the locket and squeezed her eyes shut.

She opened her eyes and her vision was blanketed with white, she felt as though silk threads were being weaved around her body as her own clothes dissolved away to nothing. The cool threads wrapped into fabric and the light cleared her vision. In shock she examined herself. She wore wrist length dark evergreen gloves on her hands and dark evergreen ankle boots with wide folded down rims Straps came from inside the boots to latch with a brass buckle on the outside. She wore the typical sailor uniform with an aquamarine skirt, collar, and ribbons. She reached up and sure enough a sailor tiara graced her forehead and small stud earrings replaced the small silver hoops she had worn before. Her silver locket now graced the center of her chest ribbon. She knew who she was.

"I'm Sailor Terra. . ." she whispered to herself in shock.

A child's wail caught her attention and she instantly sprang into action. The small boy was clutched in the long dark claws of the shadow man who was craning its neck down to suck the life from the little boy. "Stop!" she yelled. She stood with her legs braced apart and her hands fisted at her sides.

The creature's face snapped up to stare at Tessa. Seeing her it let out a breathy hiss and dropped the boy. Panic filled her as it began to slow advance on her. What the hell was she suppose to do? Taking a deep breath she stalked toward it, hoping that whatever she could do would come to her like her name had. The shadow flared out it's arms and drew back a clawed hand in preparation of striking at her.

Suddenly, it came to her, as though she's always known. She stopped and brought her left hand out straight from her side, a mixture of blue and green lights played on her finger tips. Quickly she brought across and back forming a blueish green 'X' in the air. The X hovered briefly the launched itself at the shadow, cutting it into four pieces. It screeched as it was sliced and diced and it pieces dissolved into nothing before they even hit the ground.

The shock, excitement, and fear all collapsed in on her and she thudded to her knees. She was shaking.

"Pst!" Tessa looked around to her right, standing just inside a deserted store was her brother and Impmon. He frantically waved her over. Coming to her senses she scampered over to her brother and out of sight where she crouched on the floor beside Impmon. She clutched at her locket again.

"Okay," she said to it. "Time to go back, I need to be just Tessa again." Again her vision went white and she was once again in her normal clothes. Pale and trembling she looked up at her brother. His mouth hung open and he feebly open and closed his jaw trying to make a sensible word. Quickly he grabbed Impmon by the scruff of the neck, tossed him in his ratty backpack, and dragged Tessa by her arm out of the store and disappeared in the now curious crowd.

He slipped his phone out of his pocket and quickly texted Sammie the situation and to still meet them at the log flume. As her brother dragged her around the building and to the camp thousands of thoughts thundered through her mind. Everything happened so fast and was over just as quickly. As soon as they rounded the corner and came into Sammie's sight she ran over and scooped up Tessa into one of her bear hugs. With her brother on one side and Sam on the other they helped her collapse into a park bench.

Before Sammie could bust out in excited questioning Kyle spoke. "Not. One. Word." he said looking around. "We'll talk at home ok? Lets book it before all the new people and cops block all the parking up."

"Okay, agreed. Just..." Tessa slumped into the bench. "Just let me collect myself."

Sam took a side next to her, her saddle back with Patamon in it sitting in her lap. Blue eyes peeked out from under the flap with concern and confusion. Kyle slung his pack over one shoulder and rushed off to places unknown.

Tessa smiled and reached under the flap to pat the little pig's head. "A Shadow man actually appeared," she explained to the little digimon. "And," she smiled. "A sailor showed up and took care of it." She looked up at Sammie and laughed. Sam just stared at her in disbelief.

"Really?" she asked quietly. She looked around to see if anyone was listening.

Tessa laughed nervously and continued to smile. She nodded. Sammie started laughing and covered her mouth in an attempt to hold in her excitement.

"Here, you'll be good to go now." Tessa looked up and her brother was there again before her. He held out a large salted pretzel to her. It was an inside joke with them that no trip to a mall, any mall, was complete without an auntie anne's pretzel. Smiling still Tessa nodded and stood up taking the pretzel offered to her. Kyle gave her an encouraging smile, draped an arm around her shoulders and led the way back to the truck.

As soon as the door clicked shut Sammie exploded with chatter and the digimon burst from their bags. Kyle tried to keep order. "Hey! keep it under wraps and those little creatures out of view until we hit the highway please!" Tessa grasp Patamon and held in tightly in her lap while Kyle smooshed down Impmon with one hand as he navigated the parking ramp and got back onto the highway. As they exited the parking ramp police and local news were coming in.

The brothers were released and Impmon showed his displeasure by taking a bite of his arm. Now all five of them erupted in overlapping excited voices. Finally after some time of talking over themselves Tessa called for quiet to explain.

"It was weird, I really had no idea what to do. I talked to the locket and begged it to help and when that thing went for that little boy and I heard him scream." she shuddered at the memory. "It just happened."

"What did it feel like?!" Sammie asked loudly with patamon seated on her head, both were staring at her along with her brother in his peripheral and Impmon. She figured for the brothers what happened to her could be akin to digivolving.

"It got really bright and I felt like, I was being wrapped in silken thread, it was cool on my skin even. Then they threads became bands, the bands came together, and the clothes formed. I knew who I was as soon as it was done."

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"Sailor Terra. I know that like in the anime and whatever, that's not even a scout. But I mean, now that it's actually real..."

"Who's to say what the real thing will be like." Her brother finished.

Kyle had been just below her on level one and when the yelling had started he booked it up the stairs to the second floor, in all the excitement Impmon had burst from the bag and ran along side him. Because Sam never saw, Tessa told her about what her scout uniform looked like. She agreed that tomorrow she'd show Sam, if she could figure out how to do it again.

Tessa's thinking about it being similar to digivolving seemed to be true as Impmon pouted and crossed his little arms across his chest looking sullen. She patted his head softly, causing him to look back up at her. She offered him a smile and a piece of her pretzel. He didn't smile at her but he stopped pouting so he could inhale the salty treat. Seeing the two eating caused Kyle's stomach to growl and he had Sam call in a delivery for some pizza when they were closer to home while he drove. Too lazy and worked up to make anything he said. His sister responded that he really was just too lazy to wait on her to make something since he never cooked.

The return ride seemed to pass in no time at all and soon the group was back at the house. Just as they had all entered the house the delivery man arrived and Kyle brought in two large pizzas, breadsticks, a liter of soda, and dessert sticks.

Tessa picked up the cinna sticks and gave her brother a look. "After the sugar-astrophe of this morning, you got these?"

Kyle's response was to stick out his tongue at her. "I'm going to go get the celebration movie!" he called as he climbed the stairs. Tessa groaned.

"What's the celebration movie?" Sam asked as she pulled a piece of gooey cheese pizza onto a plate. Tessa set Impmon on the floor, he was on the tabletop attempting to make off with the entire other box of pizza, and gave him a plate with two pieces 'to start with'.

"Ferris Bueller's Day Off," Tessa responded. She was now busy getting an excited Patamon settled with some pieces as well. "Honestly he uses any excuse to watch it."

"Why?"

"Because it's the best movie ever!" came Kyle's voice as he thundered down the stairs. "Seriously," he whacked Impmon on the top of the head with the DVD case. "My idol," he said pointing to the cover where a young Matthew Broderick was smiling with some cool shades slid down his nose. He slipped in the disk then flopped down next to Impmon. "I'm for real. He'll be yours too." He said pointing at Impmon.

"What makes 'im so cool?" Impmon asked rubbing at his head absent-mindedly.

"What doesn't make him cool! You'll see." Kyle said with chuckle as he queued up the movie. His sister brought him a plate and she and Sam settled in on the floor with Patamon and together they 'celebrated' with a good 80's comedy classic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – there will be digivices! They'll appear when the boys end up having to defend their partner, whoever that turns out to be, not telling. If this were real day and with smartphones and everything now a days, the identities of who these sailors are would be solved pretty damn quick. I've kind of glossed over that. Although I have addressed that aspect, it's not really that important to the story so I'm not going to delve into it any farther, although I do think it's an interesting aspect.
> 
> Sorry this chapter took a little bit. Thanks for reading! Leave me a review about what you think so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave me comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
